


heartbreaker

by somestrangecircus



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somestrangecircus/pseuds/somestrangecircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was only meant to hurt. -mytho.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbreaker

Mytho is only really good at certain things. Ballet is one of them. Obedience is another.

Breaking hearts is something else he seems to be developing a talent for, whether he wants to or not.

According to the story, Princess Tutu should be in love with him, and yet she cannot speak her love without disappearing. She can only flush when he speaks and stare at him with tortured eyes. The pain, he imagines, must be unbearable. (And all his fault.)

He doesn't quite understand Rue sometimes. She says that she loves him, and she says that they are in love, but she says these thing with a kind of desperation that is difficult for him to read. And despite her own talent for hiding her emotions, he's seen her looking hurt more than once, even though she never tells him anything. So, he concludes, he's hurt her somehow, too.

Most of the girls in the school seem to be in love with him. At least, that's what Fakir says. He can't fathom their affections, nor can he return them, and he wonders how much he's hurting each one of them.

And Fakir. His best friend. The one who is supposed to die protecting him.

If that isn't heartbreak, Mytho will never know the meaning of the word.

But the biggest thing of all is that he is meant to break his own heart. He is meant to shatter himself like he shatters everyone else. It's either very sad or very fitting; he's never decided which.

He hurts so many people, and he wonders on the meaning of it all. And he would rather mean nothing than be so important to so many people.


End file.
